powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Reversal
The power to change one power to another with the opposite effect of the original power. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called *Antipower *Power 180 *Power Flipping *Reversing Capabilities The user can change any power to its inverse. This can be used to weaken incredibly powerful beings or enhance weaker ones. Examples *Affinity to Aversion *Air Breath to Vacuum Breath *Anger Inducement to Patience Inducement *Anger Manipulation to Patience Manipulation *Animation to Inanimation *Argentopoeia to Silver Mimicry *Aquatic Breathing to Drowning *Binding to Freeing *Banishment to Summoning *Beacon Emission to Tracking Evasion *Biological Mimicry to Bionic Physiology *Body Immobilization to Enhanced Reflexes *Chrysopoeia to Gold Mimicry *Creation to Destruction *Crushing to Inflation *Darkness Mimicry to Light Mimicry *Death Inducement to Life Inducement *Demagnetization to Magnetization *Divine Power to Demonic Power *Electricity Generation to Electrical Absorption *Empathy to Apathy *Energy Generation to Energy Absorption *Enhanced Endurance to Superhuman Tiredness *Enhanced Strength to Decreased Strength *Fire Immunity to Cold Immunity *Flight to Burrowing *Force Field Generation to Force Field Absorption *God Hand to Demonic Arm *Healing to Life-Force Absorption *Heat Vision to Freeze Vision *Hive Mind to Divided Mind *Ice Breath to Fire Breath *Ice Mimicry to Fire Mimicry *Intangibility to Corporealization *Invisibility to Enhanced Visibility *Invulnerability to Vulnerability *Levitation to Weight Manipulation *Light Generation to Light Absorption *Light Manipulation to Darkness Manipulation *Magnetic Skin to Lateral Repulsion *Nonexistence to Omnificence *Omnilingualism to Inaudibility *Organic Mimicry to Inorganic Mimicry *Pacifism Inducement to War Inducement *Pain Suppression to Pain Empowerment *Paradox Inducement to Order Inducement *Paralysis Inducement to Jactitation *Past Manipulation to Future Manipulation *Power Bestowal to Power Erasure *Power Immunity to Power Over-Exposure *Precognition to Retrocognition *Reality Restoration to Reality Warping *Replication to Disassembly *Sexual Inducement to Social Repulsion *Shapeshifting to Reality Warping *Size Enhancement to Size Reduction *Smoke Generation to Smoke Absorption *Sonic Scream to Super Inhale *Sound Wave Generation to Sound Absorption *Sound Manipulation to Silence Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation to Space-Time Distortion *Subconscious Manifestation to Dream Imprisonment *Teleportation to Immobility *Temporal Rewind to Flash-Forward *Time Reduction to Time Acceleration *Zoolingualism to Botanical Communication Limitations *User may experience unexpected and unwanted effects. *The user's powers can still be negated. *Omnipotent Powers cannot be reversed. *Certain powers don't have a reverse. *Beings with Power Anchoring cannot have their powers altered Known Users *Heatblast (Ben 10); when sick *Bizarro (DC Comics) *Bizarro-Girl (DC Comics) *Momo Hanaki (Highschool DxD); through Reversal Magic *Agent Zero (Marvel Comics) *Kelly, Simon, Nathan, Curtis, Alisha, Lily, Jess, Mark and Alex (Misfits) had their powers reversed when on ecstasy. *Kalinin's SCP-001 Proposal - Past and Future (SCP Foundation) *Hiyori Kazane/Zeta (Sora No Otoshimono); via Reverse Hacking *The Demon King (Seven Deadly Sins) Known Objects *Reversing Mirror (Xiaolin Showdown) *Hanki Mirror (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery Sick_Heatblast_006.png|When afflicted with the common cold, Heatblast's (Ben 10) powers are reversed, giving him Ice Manipulation instead of Fire Manipulation. ClassicBizarro.PNG|As a "reverse" Kryptonian, Bizarro (DC Comics) has reversed versions of Superman's powers, Bizarro Flames.jpg|...such as Fire Breath instead of Ice Breath... Bizarro_Freeze_Vision.jpg|...and Freeze Vision instead of Heat Vision. Zeroheal.jpg|Agent Zero (Marvel Comics) can secrete a powerful corrosive that directly attacks an opponent's Regenerative Healing Factor, causing it to reverse itself and make the wounds worse the more the opponent's body tries to heal. Reversing Mirror (Xiaolin Showdown).jpg|Revealing Mirror (Xiaolin Showdown) can reverse the powers of any Shen Gong Wu. Kalinin's Proposal.jpg|SCP-001 - Past and Future (SCP Foundation) is an extraterrestrial species capable of reversing the powers and effects of numerous SCPs through advanced reality warping technology, including... Portrait-shot-of-old-man-in-face-bearded-wrinkled-full-of-character.jpg|...transforming SCP-1440 from an immortal man whose presence causes widespread death and destruction into an immortal man whose presence causes good fortune and beneficial events. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power